Entre La Espada Y La Pared
by Chobits3
Summary: Naruto por fin logró su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, ahora casado y con dos hijos se ve involucrado en un gran problema del cual él es parte, él ha engañado a su esposa con la persona menos esperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre La Espada y La Pared**

Desde niño había soñado en convertirse en Hokage, el solía imaginar que a ser Hokage… partiría a misiones peligrosas al lado de los mejores Ninjas, ahora que su sueño se había hecho realidad se dio cuenta de que era todo lo opuesto. Ser Hokage era una "figura" que debía ser una constante en la villa y que por dicho motivo debía permanecer en ella.

Dejó de pensar en eso y se dispuso a terminar todo el trabajo que tenía sobre su escritorio… pero otra ola de recuerdos le impedía seguir continuando, desde hace poco más de cinco meses Naruto comenzaba a preguntarse si la vida con Hinata había sido lo indicado para él.

Tener ese tipo de pensamiento acerca de su vida marital lo hacía sentir culpable de las acciones que recientemente había tomado.

No culpaba a Hinata, del error que él había cometido… engañar a su esposa de una manera algo descarada no era el tipo de acción que el rubio pudiese tomar. Sin embargo; desde que comenzó con una aventura con Sakura, su mejor amiga y esposa de su mejor amigo lo hacía sentir aún más miserable, no solo estaba su matrimonio y el matrimonio de Sakura de por medio, también se encontraban sus hijos y Sarada.

No sabía qué hacer, necesitaba un consejo.., poder desahogarse y confesar su infidelidad… su cabeza era una máquina que no paraba de procesar todas sus acciones pero algo lo sacó de aquella tortura mental.

– ¿te encuentras bien? – Naruto miró al hombre del clan Nara que se encontraba parado entre de su escritorio

–Shikamaru… no te escuche tocar – respondió el rubio algo distraído, mientras agarraba unos papeles para revisarlos

–Sí, bueno… toque como tres veces y no escuché respuesta así que decidí entrar – se disculpó el pelinegro

–no te preocupes – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa algo forzada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Shikamaru

– ¿hay algo que te molesta? – el rubio sintió la mirada de su amigo y consejero, por lógica sabía que no podría ocultar más su situación… un pequeño silencio se había apoderado de la oficina del Hokage, el pelinegro estaba esperando la respuesta de su amigo

–Me encuentro entre la espada y la pared Shikamaru – dijo finalmente el rubio, el pelinegro miró a su amigo tratando de entender la referencia – Amo a las dos… que gran confusión y no sé qué hacer

El pelinegro se encontraba en completo silencio, no sabía que decir o hacer ante la confesión de su amigo, por lo poco dicho, entendió que Naruto se encontraba enamorado de otra persona que no es precisamente su esposa.

–En una veo la razón, en otra la pasión – dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo

– ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – preguntó el pelinegro temiendo por la respuesta del rubio

–Engañé a Hinata – dijo el rubio con algo de culpa, el pelinegro se quedó estático ante la notica – y lo peor es que fue con Sakura

– ¡Estás loco! – Exclamó el pelinegro – ¿Cómo se te ocurre engañar a Hinata con Sakura, además de que ella sigue siendo esposa de Sasuke que sino mal recuerdo es tu mejor amigo  
–Se me escapo la voluntad – decía el rubio con una media sonrisa – que situación ¿verdad?

–Naruto, no sé qué decirte pero sé que eso no está bien, ¿porque lo hiciste? acaso no estas feliz con tu matrimonio

Naruto se tomó tiempo antes de responder ante la interrogante de su amigo.

–siempre me pregunté si hacia lo correcto en casarme con Hinata, después de la guerra creí que tendría la oportunidad con Sakura-chan, pero el día que Sasuke se marchó para expiar sus "pecados", en ese mismo día Sakura me pidió salir con ella a comer…

–y que pasó después – decía con curiosidad el pelinegro

–Fuimos al Ichiraku, yo iba muy animado pero ella se encontraba distraída y yo sabía el motivo pero me hice el loco – el pelinegro seguía atento ante la narración de su amigo – entonces ella me dijo…

 _ **Flashback**_

– _Naruto…_

– _dime Sakura-chan_

– _Lamento haber sido una chica llorona, que siempre estaba esperanzada a ser rescatada por ti – dijo finalmente la pelirrosa con melancolía en su tono de voz_

– _no tienes por qué disculparte Sakura-chan – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa, la pelirrosa lo miró y ahí estaba esa estúpida sonrisa que la hacía sentir viva pero al mismo tiempo miserable_

– _Naruto, quiero que me hagas un último favor…_

– _Lo que quieras Sakura-chan – contestó el rubio con la misma sonrisa_

– _Olvídate de mí por favor – la sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció ante las palabras de la pelirrosa - sé que sigues enamorado de mi pero yo aún amo a Sasuke-kun y yo quiero verte feliz…_

– _no crees que estas siendo egoísta_

– _no hagas esto más difícil Naruto – el rubio miraba incrédulo a su amiga el tenía el presentimiento de que ella le ocultaba algo pero no quizo seguir discutiendo_

– _está bien Sakura-chan, intentaré olvidarme de ti_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

–Entiendo – suspiro el pelinegro

–después de un tiempo comencé a salir con Hinata al principio seguía pensando en Sakura-chan pero las cosas cambiaron y Hinata comenzó hacerme feliz y creí que lo que sentía por Sakura-chan era simplemente un capricho, nos casamos y tenemos dos hijos…

– ¿pero? – preguntó el pelinegro

–pero creo que jamas olvide ese sentimiento por Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio con melancolía

– ¿y cómo lo sabes? – la consternación en Shikamaru era tan evidente que aún seguía sin creer que Naruto cometió una infidelidad

–En una tengo el resplandor de un día soleado, su risa es canto alborotado… La otra es brisa que navega con el viento, lago tranquilo así la siento

–y que piensas hacer Naruto, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos pero, tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a relucir – recriminó el pelinegro – además de que no solo se dañaría tu imagen como Hokage, sino también el de Sakura.

–ya te dije Shikamaru que me encuentro entre la espada y la pared – reprochó el rubio – pero más yo presiento que el corazón va a resolver esto.

–espero que puedas resolver todo esto Naruto – resopló el pelinegro

–gracias Shikamaru - respondió más tranquilo el Hokage

* * *

 **quizás** **esta historia cuente con uno o dos** **capítulos** **más...**


	2. El Regreso De Sasuke

**Capitulo 2.- El Regreso de Sasuke**

Habían transcurrido varios meses desde que Naruto mantenía una relación con Sakura a espaldas de sus respectivas parejas. Las cosas al principio eran fácil para ambos, ahora con el correr del tiempo se había tornado algo difícil para el rubio, pues tenia que mantener cierto equilibrio entre su familia y Sakura para que Hinata no sospechara nada.

En una mañana tranquila, el rubio se encontraba firmando algunos papeles que necesitaba enviar a la aldea de la arena, pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un ligero golpe en la puerta.

– ¡adelante! – contestó el rubio sin apartar su vista de los papeles

–veo que estas muy ocupado – mencionó la otra persona, el rubio quedó paralizado por unos segundos, alzó su mirada llevándose una gran sorpresa.

–¡Sasuke!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertado el rubio al ver a su mejor amigo ahí parado frente a él – ¿sucedió algo?

–sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Sarada – ante el comentario del pelinegro, el rubio sintió un poco de desconfianza ya que Sasuke por su cuenta podría hallar fácilmente a su hija.

–quizás esté con Konohamaru y Boruto en el campo de entrenamiento – respondió el Hokage observando al Uchiha

–gracias, creo que es momento de que ayude a Sarada con su entrenamiento, además he descuidado a mi familia

– ¿piensas quedarte? – preguntó el rubio, temiendo a la respuesta de su amigo

–Si – respondió el Uchiha

–por cuanto tiempo... digo espero que esta vez sea un poco mas que la ultima vez – intentó componer su oración el Hokage para no levantar sospechas

–quizás me quede aquí por algunos meses – respondió el Uchiha desapareciendo de la oficina de Naruto.

Para la mala fortuna de Naruto, Sasuke había decidido regresar a la aldea para poder pasar más tiempo con su familia cosa que no le gusto al Hokage, pues lo obligaba a mantener distancia con la pelirrosa.

* * *

Al otro lado de la villa la pelirrosa se encontraba en el hospital realizando algunas anotaciones, a diferencia de Naruto ella se encontraba algo inquieta con la repentina visita de Sasuke… sin embargo; no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, su mente estaba nublada por la sonrisa de cierto rubio, cada vez que ella escuchaba una canción rápidamente se acordaba de su aventura con él.

 _En qué momento accedí a ser su amante –_ pensó la pelirrosa observando a través de la ventana – _pero a la vez quiero ser algo más…_

La pelirrosa seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más en su oficina.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Hokage-sama? – preguntó la pelirrosa sin mirar a la persona dentro de su oficina

–Vine a verte… que no es obvio – respondió él con media sonrisa

–Sabes que podría ser arriesgado si alguien te viera aquí, además de que mi "esposo" regresó – contestó la pelirrosa haciendo énfasis en cierta palabra

–eso no importa… solo quería verte Sakura-chan – respondió el rubio acercándose a la mujer que tanto amaba

–Naruto creo que debemos parar todo esto…

–que quieres decir Sakura-chan

–lo que pasa entre nosotros se tiene que terminar…

–eso quiere decir que entre tú y yo… - apenas y podía hablar el rubio

–Se terminó, no es nada personal Naruto – contestó la pelirrosa evitando la mirada de su amante

–pues parece muy personal Sakura, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo

–Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo seguir con esta mentira… y mucho menos con Sasuke cerca

–Y que con mi corazón que desayuna, come y cena de tu amor – respondió el rubio tratando de mantener la calma

–Te amo Naruto pero debemos terminar con todo esto – contestó la pelirrosa entre sollozos

–La canción de la semana que muchas veces me emociona – decía el rubio mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa – y otras tantas me hace daño – mientras escuchaba cierta canción que sonaba por la radio que tenia Sakura dentro de su oficina

–perdóname por todo Naruto, pero creo que después de todo lo nuestro no iba a ser posible – decía ella observando el rostro del Hokage – creo que la llegada de Sasuke es una señal de que tu y yo perdimos nuestra oportunidad.

–Divórciate de Sasuke – soltó sin más el rubio – y yo lo haré de Hinata

La pelirrosa dejó de llorar y observó por un instante al rubio, su característica sonrisa provocó que ella se ruborizara…

–De acuerdo – contestó ella, el rubio levantó a la pelirrosa de la emoción que sentía en ese momento…

–hoy hablare con Hinata y le pediré el divorcio – dijo el rubio con determinación

–Te veré luego – contestó la pelirrosa – Te amo Naruto

–y yo a ti Sakura-chan


	3. Shock

**lamento la demora...**

* * *

 **Capitulo.- 3 "Shock"**

Más tarde en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba Konohamaru con sus pupilos teniendo sus prácticas matutinas pero ninguno de los cuatro se había percatado de la presencia de cierta persona.

– ¡Esto es injusto Konohamaru ni-chan! – exclamó Boruto al ver que su maestro esquivaba los golpes de sus clones de sombra

–Boruto ya te he dicho que me digas sensei – refunfuñó el Sarutobi

–Deja de quejarte Boruto, y sigue atacándolo para encontrar su punto débil – dijo enojada la joven Uchiha analizando los movimientos de su sensei – _perfecto (pensó la Uchiha)_ Ahora Mitsuki

y de la nada salió el otro genin debajo de la tierra dispuesto para atacar, pero para su mala fortuna Konohamaru pudo esquivar el golpe de Mitsuki, pero lo que no contaba el Sarutobi era que Sarada tenía otro movimiento en su mente por si Mitsuki fallaba, y sin que el joven Sarutobi pudiera reaccionar fue puesto bajo un genjutsu.

– ¡eres genial Sarada! – exclamo el joven Uzumaki al acercarse a su amiga, pero algo llamó su atención y es que la joven Sarada tenía dos aspas en sus ojos – Sarada, tu Sharingan…

–Que tiene – preguntó extrañada la Uchiha, pero de la nada Sasuke apareció – ¿papá?

–Por lo visto ya pasaste a la segunda fase del Sharingan – decía tranquilo el Uchiha, ganándose la mirada curiosa de su hija

–Creo que es mejor terminar la práctica de hoy – esta vez fue Konohamaru quien habló – excelente genjutsu Sarada… Boruto, Mitsuki es hora de irnos

Sin decir algo más, los tres hombres dejaron solos a los Uchiha en el campo de entrenamiento… Sarada se encontraba completamente confundida con la repentina aparición de su padre y que Konohamaru y los demás se hayan ido.

–Papá, no me molesta que hayas venido al contrario me alegra verte de nuevo… pero me puedes explicar lo que dijiste hace un momento – decía consternada la Uchiha

–es simple, tu Sharingan ya no posee una aspa ahora tienes dos en ambos ojos – dijo con tranquilidad el Uchiha – eso quiere decir que te estas volviendo fuerte y que ahora puedes tener un mejor control del Sharingan, claro aún te falta la última fase que es tener un Sharingan de tres aspas como el mío

–necesitamos mejorar tu resistencia y velocidad – mencionó el Uchiha – además le diremos a tu madre que te enseñe a tener un mejor control de chakra y también necesitas aprender jutsus médicos

–Suena muy complicado pero no imposible – contestó la joven Uchiha mirando a su padre

–la ventaja es que puedes llegar a ser mejor que Boruto

–Eso lo hace aún más interesante – respondió la niña con una sonrisa

–entonces a partir de mañana yo me encargaré de tus lecciones, bueno es hora de regresar a casa – dijo finalmente el Uchiha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la aldea… Sakura se encontraba en su casa preparando el almuerzo… había dejado a un ninja médico para que se encargara del resto del trabajo durante la tarde ya que ese día hablaría con Sasuke acerca del divorcio.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no había notado que Sasuke y Sarada habían regresado.

–Ya regresamos – anuncio la más joven de los Uchiha pero al no oír respuesta se preocupo

–Ve a revisar la cocina – dijo tranquilo el Uchiha, Sarada rápidamente fue asomarse y vio que su madre estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos

– ¿mamá, estás bien? – preguntó la Uchiha provocando que Sakura diera un ligero brinco

– ¡oh, Sarada! – Contestó la pelirrosa – perdón no te escuché

–descuida, quieres que te ayude

–Arregla la mesa para poder almorzar – respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos, los tres se encontraban disfrutando de un rico almuerzo en familia… la última vez fue después del atentado del Clan Ōtsutsuki.

–Sakura, necesito que ayudes a Sarada con el control de chakra – mencionó el Uchiha

– ¿la ayudaras con su entrenamiento?

–Sí, además también necesito que le enseñes Ninjutsu medico

–me parece bien pero, creo que aún es muy joven para el ninjutsu medico

–por eso necesito que la ayudes con el control del chakra, Sarada es buena con el control pero necesita perfeccionarlo, además ella ya cuenta con dos aspas en el Sharingan

La pelirrosa miró con detenimiento a su marido y simplemente le dedico una sonrisa, aunque no entendía el motivo de la visita de Sasuke, sabía que tenerlo cerca para que estuviera con Sarada sería algo bueno.

–de acuerdo, Sarada mañana es sábado por lo tanto estaré libre así que iniciaremos con tu control de chakra – explicó la pelirrosa

–Después de que termines con tu madre practicaremos algo de taijutsu – interrumpió el pelinegro

–Está bien – dijo con tranquilidad la menor de los Uchiha – bueno será mejor que me retire, gracias por la comida – mencionó la joven Uchiha levantando su plato y llevándolo al fregadero, para luego salir de su casa

–No llegues tarde – gritó la pelirrosa desde la mesa, quedándose a solas con Sasuke

–Sakura – habló el Uchiha tratando de llamar la atención de su esposa

–dime

–desde que llegué a la casa te siento algo extraña, ¿sucedió algo? – ante la pregunta de su marido, la pelirrosa sintió el pánico en su cuerpo

–no, porque – mintió ella

–no por nada, digo ha pasado casi cuatro meses desde la última vez que tuvimos relaciones y creí que posiblemente estabas embarazada, recuerdo que así te pusiste cuando notaste que estabas embarazada de Sarada

La pelirrosa al escuchar el comentario de su marido quedo en shock, comenzó hacer cuentas y probabilidades y al parecer había posibilidad de que estuviera esperando al segundo hijo del Uchiha como también el tercer hijo del Uzumaki, aunque con este ultimo la probabilidad sería de 1 a 10, ya que siempre procuraba cuidarse para evitar un posible embarazo.

–No creo estar embarazada – respondió la pelirrosa saliendo de su shock – además no tengo síntomas

–tampoco lo tuviste con Sarada – contestó el – además si quieres hazte un prueba para salir de dudas – y así el pelinegro se retiró de la mesa dejando a su esposa en completo shock

* * *

 **antes que nada, vamos aclarar puntos**

 **1.- Sakura comenzó su infidelidad con Naruto un poco después de que Sasuke se fue...  
2.- hay probabilidad que ella esté embarazada de Naruto como de Sasuke  
3.- Si Sakura está embarazada de Sasuke podría complicar su aventura con Naruto y el posible divorcio  
4.- hay mujeres que a lo meses de embarazo se dan cuenta...  
**

 **sin más que decir... espero sus reviews!**

 **P.D.  
AuroraP0p, Adrit126, juno081 gracias por leer y estar al pendiente :) **


	4. Positivo

**antes que nada, una disculpa por demorar en actualizar pero el trabajo me consume...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

– ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – preguntó un pelinegro con un ligero enojo en su rostro

– ¡NO! – gritó la chica lanzando algunos kunais y shuriken que eran fácilmente esquivados por la otra persona

La joven de lentes al darse cuenta que ya no tenía más herramienta ninja decidió utilizar taijutsu, aunque su resistencia había mejorado aún era demasiado joven y sus movimientos eran aún muy lentos según su padre.

–creo que hasta aquí lo dejaremos – dijo de pronto el pelinegro

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó su hija

–haz mejorado tu resistencia pero tu velocidad aun no mejora – contestó él con serenidad – no te preocupes Sarada, pronto igualaras mi velocidad

La joven de lentes simplemente le dedico una sonrisa a su padre sin embargo; ella sabía que tenía que seguir superándose si algún día se convertiría en Hokage.

–mi sueño, es convertirme en Hokage… por lo tanto no debo rendirme – y con un movimiento rápido comenzó a atacar a su padre, por otro lado el pelinegro se sentía orgulloso de que su hija captara el mensaje

– _Eres mi mayor orgullo Sarada –_ pensó el pelinegro - ¡sigue así!

La pelinegra tomó algo de distancia dispuesta a realizar un ninjutsu… hizo su movimiento de mano lo más rápido posible para que su padre no pudiera contraatacar.

–Estilo de fuego, Jutsu Bola de Fuego – dijo finalmente la pelinegra, mientras que Sasuke rápidamente realizo el mismo jutsu

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital, una pelirrosa se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de su oficina… preguntándose si realmente estaba embarazada de Sasuke o peor aún, de Naruto. Y ese pensamiento no la dejaba tranquila.

Al mismo tiempo pero en la torre del Hokage, Naruto se encontraba sentado en su silla observando al cielo… se sentía frustrado por el simple hecho de que Sasuke haya regresado a la aldea, aunque eran mejores amigos él sabía que al acostarse con Sakura implicaba una pelea con Sasuke de nuevo.

– _Rayos… en qué demonios estaba pensando –_ pensó el rubio – _ni siquiera tuve el valor en pedirle el divorcio a Hinata…_

– ¿otra vez con remordimientos? – la voz de Shikamaru provocó que el rubio se girara para verlo

–Sí – contestó el Hokage

–si sabes que tienes que hablar con Sakura acerca de esto

–lo sé, pero es difícil poder acercarme a ella y más si está Sasuke de nuevo en la aldea

–sabes… tienes que hacerlo porque si lo sigues aplazando algo malo podría pasar – dijo el pelinegro con tranquilidad dejando algunos archivos sobre la mesa del Hokage

–¿Cómo qué? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad

–que Sakura quede embarazada…

El rubio se quedó estático ante el comentario de Shikamaru, de todos los eventos posibles, un embarazo por parte de la pelirrosa no estaba contemplado por el rubio, bueno no aún.

* * *

Un ligero ruido sacó de sus pensamientos a la pelirrosa y era el sonido de la alarma que había puesto para la prueba de embarazo, el momento de la verdad se acercaba… con un ligero nerviosismo la ninja medico se acercó a dicha prueba y al ver las dos rayitas marcadas… su mayor temor se había confirmado, se encontraba embarazada y lo peor era que no sabía de quien.

Por un momento pensó en ir a la torre del Hokage y contarle lo sucedido a Naruto, pero si él no era el padre había posibilidad de que el rubio dejara en evidencia la infidelidad que sostuvieron.

La otra opción sería guardar silencio y esperar hasta el nacimiento.

–¿Qué debo hacer? – fue la única pregunta que soltó al aire la pelirrosa…

* * *

 **y bueno espero que se hayan entretenido un rato... espero sus reviews!**


	5. Incertidumbre

**hola como estan? espero que bien... bueno antes que nada lamento la demora por no actualizar rapido, pero... mi trabajo me consume :(**

 **Nota: letra _cursiva_ es para los pensamientos... **

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- Incertidumbre**

la pelirrosa se encontraba sentada mirando aún la prueba de embarazo que tenía en sus manos, había permanecido sentada casi una hora sin apartar la vista del resultado… muy en el fondo intuía que podía estar embarazada del rubio, pero también la posibilidad de estarlo también de Sasuke, no tenía con quien desahogarse ante esa culpa que sentía… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ligero golpeo en la puerta de su oficina y con un movimiento rápido oculto la prueba en uno de los gabinetes de su mesa.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo una voz muy conocida para la pelirrosa

–Adelante – contestó ella mientras cierto rubio entraba con cautela a la oficina

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ninguno de los decía algo, una atmósfera fría se había creado en esa oficina, la pelirrosa desvió su mirada hacia la ventana pues sabía que si seguía mirando al rubio terminaría por revelar su condición.

– ¿Cómo estas Sakura-chan? – fue la tonta pregunta que realizo el rubio, pues sabía que la pelirrosa no se encontraba bien y menos con la visita de Sasuke

–bien…. ¿necesitas algo Hokage-sama? – preguntó de manera tajante la pelirrosa, el rubio al ver que la pelirrosa ponía su muro de nuevo intentó con otra pregunta

– ¿ya le pediste el divorcio a Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio desviando su mirada hacia el techo, por otro lado la pelirrosa, le dedicó una mirada fría a su amante.

–y tú… ¿se lo pediste a Hinata? – Dijo finalmente la pelirrosa, pues intuía que el rubio no tuvo valor para hacerlo y tuvo razón pues el Hokage tenía la mirada perdida al techo - ¿realmente que haces aquí Naruto?

–solo quería verte… extrañaba tus ojos y tu sonrisa – contestó el con sinceridad, ante el comentario la pelirrosa bajó sus defensas y le dedico una tierna mirada al rubio.

Ella sabía que el Hokage podía llegar a ser muy lindo y cursi cuando se encontraban solos y eso era lo que más le gustaba a la pelirrosa, ya que era raro ver a Sasuke siendo tierno y cursi con ella ya sea públicamente o a solas….

–También te extrañe – contestó ella con una sonrisa, dejándose abrazar por el rubio y al mismo tiempo se dejaba besar por él

–Te necesito Sakura-chan, ha pasado un buen de tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos…

La pelirrosa miró a su amante, y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa sin embargo; esa sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que posiblemente estaba embarazada del rubio…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento, Sarada y Sasuke se encontraban descansando mientras observaban el cielo.

–Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida papá – dijo emocionada la pelinegra

–Para mí también lo es – contesto el pelinegro dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija

–oye papá… ¿Por qué de repente quisiste ayudarme con el entrenamiento?

la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al pelinegro, pues una parte de él lo hacía como excusa para permanecer en la villa y otra razón era porque quería que si hija fuera más fuerte de lo que ya era ella…

–porque quiero que seas más fuerte que tu madre y yo – contestó con sinceridad el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el pasto y su hija hacia lo mismo

–creí que solo ayudarías a Boruto con su entrenamiento… pero me alegra que a mí también me ayudes

–bueno, es hora de regresar a casa – dijo el pelinegro

–sí – y así tanto padre como hija regresaron caminando a la aldea.

* * *

por otro lado… en la oficina de la pelirrosa se volvió a crear una atmósfera silenciosa ante la declaración del rubio…

–lo siento Naruto…. pero no creo que sea prudente estar "así" contigo – mencionó la pelirrosa

–¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso es por Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio

– _Claro que es por Sasuke, además de que estoy embarazada –_ pensó la pelirrosa – No es prudente en estos momentos… tú sigues casado y yo igual

Naruto, no muy convencido por la respuesta de la pelirrosa, decidió a indagar más…

–si es por eso, te juro que al finalizar la semana le pido el divorcio a Hinata pero, sé que no es por eso… ¿¡verdad!?

–Naruto… te amo, pero por ahorita no puedo tener relaciones contigo y menos si Sasuke está de regreso – mintió la pelirrosa

– ¿realmente me amas? o solo lo dices para que no esté haciendo más preguntas

–te amo de verdad, pero en estos momentos es mejor estar con nuestras familias…

–no hasta que me digas el verdadero motivo

–No puedo… – la vista de la pelirrosa se perdió en el suelo

–pues no me iré hasta saber porque no quieres

– _Qué hombre tan necio – pensó la pelirrosa_ – si te lo dijera estarías sobre mí a cada segundo y todo el mundo se enteraría de lo nuestro

–no te entiendo Sakura…

–vete por favor Naruto… no estoy bien

–tendrás que decirme tarde o temprano lo que te sucede – dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer de la oficina de la pelirrosa, mientras ella sollozaba por no poder decirle la verdad al rubio


End file.
